


Distracted And Jealous

by Lesbilord



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Diana's crushing hard on Akko, Dianakko, F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbilord/pseuds/Lesbilord
Summary: Diana had planned earlier in the year to take her time with working past the situation with Akko. She wasn’t really sure whether that meant taking the time to get over her or, gods forbid, actually telling Akko how she feels. She didn’t expect such a hard roadblock to knock her off her feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick edit:  
> Thanks for all the tips you've left! I've been writing for years but I'm only fifteen and still consider myself a beginner writer. It really helps to hear all the constructive criticism, and I do have some trouble with staying in character and writing dialouge so please tell me if you find anything that seems a little out of place, I'm trying my hardest to work through it.  
> Also, this is my first time posting a story on this website, I usually just post my stories on fanfiction.net but I'm giving this a try! I apologize for the previous paragraph/spacing error, for some reason the website messed it up, since it seemed fine on the other sites where I posted it, but I'll try to remember to to make sure I don't do it again the next time I post here.  
> Overall, please excuse me if I do make some mistakes, I'm learning quite a bit, and please help me out by leaving some comments and telling me how I'm doing!

 Diana Cavendish never got jealous. In fact, she never had any reason to be jealous in the first place, she’d had everything she could ever need since she was born. She had never wanted anything that she couldn’t have, and whether that was because she already had everything setup for her or because of her intimidating ability to succeed in almost anything is up for debate.

  
 She always thought that crushes were stupid, meaningless, and most of all a distraction from the important things in life. She often had people asking her just how she can learn and master skills so quickly and without roadblock, and her answer was always that she cut out the smaller, unimportant things in life. This method proved to be quite challenging, especially for people who hadn’t happened to be Diana Cavendish, a witch in a long line of successful, and very powerful, witches. Her ways included very little rest, almost no social interaction, and most of all, an unpleasant tendency to push away emotions, may they be negative or positive. This, of course, was all in an attempt to remain undistracted and therefore able to do more things in a shorter, and a much cleaner, tear free period of time. Diana had become nearly impossible to distract, so when something did pull her attention away from what she wanted, or what she needed, sometimes those messy feelings would return, despite her lifelong efforts.

  
  One could say Diana Cavendish had a good plan to keep real life from distracting her, or on the other hand, Diana Cavendish could just have a fantastic plan to keep herself distracted from real life. Whichever way you look at it, there is still one thing that can be said for every good plan, and it’s that there’s always somebody out there who can ruin it.  
The blonde wouldn’t have believed anyone who told her that she would have a crush during her studies at Luna Nova, she would laughed and brushed off the thought. When the feelings hit her at first, she hadn’t recognized it as a crush. How could she? She had never experienced anything as odd as how she felt about Atsuko Kagari. As annoyed as she was when the beginner witch had first caught her attention, Diana has grown to look forward to seeing her as often as she can. She’s started to warm up to her quite a bit, without drawing too much attention to it. She’s even gone as far as to ask Hannah and Barbara what it feels like to have a crush on someone. The girls had happily explained to Diana everything she could need to know about crushes, dating, and a useless segment on boys too. Diana highly doubted the amount of knowledge they had claimed to have, but took notes nonetheless.

  
  Akko sits directly in front of Diana sometimes, seeming almost like she’s purposely teasing Diana about her ever growing affection towards her. Every time Akko is in front of her, Diana doesn’t focus properly. She’s even developed large gaps in her notes that become a real pain when she’s trying to study.  
  Diana had planned earlier in the year to take her time with working past the situation with Akko. She wasn’t really sure whether that meant taking the time to get over her or, gods forbid, actually telling Akko how she feels. She didn’t expect such a hard roadblock to knock her off her feet.

  
  Andrew Hanbridge, the name tastes bitter on her tongue and sour in her mind. She had never gotten along with the boy in the past, but she didn’t expect much when she first heard about his visit to Luna Nova. She hadn’t dreaded it, but she most definitely wasn’t excited for it. The girls’ gawking and gossiping didn’t do much for Diana other than annoy her. She knew it was harmless, but it still bothered her occasionally. She contemplated joining in with the other witches, but quickly brushed away the thought. Sure, it would’ve made her appear more… straight, but it really wasn’t worth it to her at the time.

  
  What Diana really hadn’t expected out of his visit was for him and Akko to hit it off. After he had left, Diana heard her crush talking to Sucy and Lotte about him, and although she did seem slightly annoyed with him, it seemed like she liked him. Diana didn’t think much of the burning feeling in her gut at first.  
However, a few days later, and then a few weeks later, the feeling has only grown the more Akko talks about the boy. She hears her at lunch, in the halls, and even those classes that were previously devoted to Diana swooning over the girl are now spent listening to Akko whisper to her friends about a boy.  
Diana’s started to grow hostile towards Akko, even more so than before. She sends glares towards Akko, bumps into her in the hallway, spends more time making fun of her. She knows it’s not the right thing to do, and how she feels isn’t Akko’s fault, but she really can’t help but wonder if her feelings for Akko were always as pointless with such little hope.

  
  And when Diana thinks all hope is lost, Akko stops talking about Andrew. The experienced witch breathes a sigh of relief every time she walks past Akko and hears her talking about something other than the rather annoying boy, anything other than him is a breath of fresh air for Diana. However, she doesn’t notice how strange she’s been acting around the brunette, walking past her table multiple times for no reason, staring at her in class, flipping from being rude to surprisingly sweet. She’s even stopped in the hallway a few times to help Akko pick stuff up when she drops it (which happens a lot, unsurprisingly), and staying behind in the hallway when Akko’s late so she can make up an excuse for the both of them. Really, the situation’s bound to pick up someone’s attention, and it’s done exactly that.

  
  Amanda O’Neill is more observant than you’d think. Sure, the girl usually couldn’t care less about romance, but something about the situation with Diana and Akko interests her. It’s entertaining, to say the least, and it makes her laugh to see the amazing, Diana ‘best witch in Luna Nova history’ Cavendish fumbling over her words at the sight of such an opposite personality. Akko knows next to nothing about magic, other than the things she’s learned from Shiny Chariot, and for the blonde to have such a drastic liking for her is a true comedic miracle for Amanda.  
  So, of course when Amanda hears Akko announcing in class to that her new ‘friend’ will be coming to visit for lunch, her eyes almost automatically move to see Diana’s reaction, and quite the reaction it was. At the mention of his name, Diana’s face flashes with a new emotion, maybe disgust, betrayal, something like that, for not even a whole second, and Amanda even wonders afterwards if it was real. That is, until Diana stands up and excuses herself from the room, shooting daggers from her eyes in the direction of Akko. Diana’s steps have always been quite, polite steps that could barely be heard, but in that moment Amanda could swear her stomps matched the volume of an elephant’s.  
Of course, Diana’s lackeys went to go after her before being stopped by the teacher and told to sit back down. Amanda just snickers from her seat, waiting for the masterpiece that would be lunch.

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  Lunch does come, and sooner than Akko expects it to. She sits down in her seat, still a little frazzled by the way Diana had acted in the class earlier. She hadn’t showed back up to class since then, which Akko thinks is pretty strange for the girl who she was sure would still come to classes if she lost a limb the day before. She’s so distracted by the memory of the scene that she doesn’t even notice when Andrew comes up next to her.

  
  “Akko?” The deeper voice asks, causing her to turn quickly and flash the boy a smile. They exchange greetings, a few jokes, and a pretty long conversation before Akko notices Diana has sat herself down in the far end of the cafeteria. The next thing she notices are the glances that the girl is shooting the two every once in a while. They aren’t glares, like the look Diana had given her before she walked out of class. They aren’t cold stares either, they hold an emotion that makes Akko trail off of what she was saying to Andrew. Their eyes meet for a moment before Diana quickly lowers her head. She looks different to Akko, unsure, contemplative. As if she doesn’t know what to do, which isn’t like the Diana that Akko has observed from afar so many times. Andrew follows her gaze, raising an eyebrow. He lets out a short laugh, misunderstanding the look that Akko is giving Diana. “Is she being a bitch again? Excuse her, for my sake. I don’t know how anyone could be so rude to such a pretty girl like you.”

  
  Akko hears the compliment, her ears turning a light pink. She says her thanks to Andrew, trying her hardest to continue the conversation normally, but it’s not long before she meets Diana’s gaze again, but this time, it’s as the taller girl is standing up. Akko watches her approach the table they’re sitting at until she’s towering over her table.  
“Diana.” Andrew greets coldly.  
“Andrew.”  
Akko, feeling the tension between the two, quickly gets up, muttering a quick excuse to step away, before a sweeter, but shaky voice graces her.

 “Akko.”  
  She had never heard Diana sound like that before, and it interests her, causing her to turn around. She sees Diana for only a moment, looking as if she was trying to assure herself of something. After that Diana moves to close for her to see her expression. Very close, and closer. She moves incredibly fast, and for a moment Akko thinks she’s going to move right past her, but she doesn’t. Luckily, Diana grabs her arms and pulls her in, their lips meeting. It’s the last thing Akko expected, but not the last thing she wanted.  
It seems so long yet so quick, and Akko wouldn’t mind kissing her for a little longer. She’s a little dazed, to be honest, and the first thing she sees is Diana’s very, very red face. The girls stand there for a moment, staring at each other before they both realize exactly how many people are staring at them.

  
  Most of the people have wide eyes, which is to be expected. If you were to see two people who seemed to hate each other kiss in front of an entire cafeteria, you would probably look a little shocked too. Even Amanda’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. She had known Diana was jealous of Andrew, and she knew Diana was crushing hard on Akko, but she had never thought that Diana would have the guts, or maybe the stupidity, to kiss Akko right in front of not only Andrew, but everyone.

  
  A cough comes from the previously completely silent cafeteria, and Diana looks away for a moment, wanting someone to say anything. Andrew clears his throat, standing up. “It’s really about the time that I should be leaving. I’m quite sorry, Diana, I didn’t realize you were such a… jealous girlfriend. My apologies.”

  
  Akko is shocked at the word used by Andrew, but of course nothing can shock her more than what just happened. Her mind goes from blank to filled with countless thoughts within seconds. Fortunately, she pushes herself put of the haze she’s in just before Diana can pull her arms back and run away. She grabs her arm just on time.  
  “Diana, wait.” Akko says breathlessly, the girl in front of her back to her normal appearance. She smooths down her skirt, her back straightening.  
  “You were distracting me.” Diana says effortlessly, and Akko tugs her back in for another kiss.


End file.
